


Mermaid's Desires.

by Orlouge



Category: Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid
Genre: Cock Worship, Conversion, F/M, Golems, LGD, Lesbian Conversion, Lesbian Fucked Straight, Lesbian Turned Straight, Lesbians Getting Dicked, Maledom/Femsub, Orientation Conversion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Turned Straight, Valkyrie Drive, Valkyrie Drive Mermaid, corrective rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlouge/pseuds/Orlouge
Summary: The foundation of Mermaid Island is shaken when Mirei's rape fantasy manifests itself into reality.Now this island of lesbians is being besieged by brutes that are eager to subjugate every woman on the island.





	Mermaid's Desires.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work created to cater to a very specific fetish and nothing more.
> 
> The content does not reflect any legitimate personal views.

Mirei was having a stroll with her girlfriend Mamori through the woods.

Mamori was laughing and frolicking around obviously full of pep and energy.

Mirei on the other hand was quite tired as she had stayed awake for quite some time after Mamori had fallen asleep next to her following their sexual romp.

Mirei had always had a preference for cute girls and took pride in her ability to please her partners, but recently she couldn't seem to reach orgasm herself like she used to.

She easily made Mamori cum several times, but Mirei grew increasingly frustrated as Mamori's licking and rubbing took her to a threshold that she seemed unable to cross. She always found herself needing some kind of deeper fulfillment that she didn't know how to reach.

She wished that Mamori could be a little more forceful with her. She was wondering if using toys might be of any help, but she understood that Mamori was a gentle girl and might not take well to the use of them.

So Mirei had laid awake resisting the urge to pleasure herself so as not to disturb her girlfriend, or let her know of her dissatisfaction.

Suddenly they heard a rustling of leaves behind them and they turned to see a large man emerging.

He had a formidably large body with a perfect musculature that looked as if it had been flawlessly sculpted from earth, but his joints moved in a supple way that implied the texture of powerful brawny flesh.

Completing this ideal picture of masculinity was an enormous veiny cock between his legs that looked as thick as Mirei's arm.

"W-What is that thing Mirei?"

Mirei knew exactly what this creature was but was too stunned to answer. Mirei could never forget the Golems that had attacked her in the hallucination that Charlotte's lapdog Miranda had put her under, but where had it come from?

Mirei was positive that she wasn't in any sort of dream like state. Somehow the thing had materialized in the real world.

Mamori let out a gasp of surprise as more of the Golems began to emerge from the woods.

Mirei's mind was reeling at the situation. She could vividly remember the way that they had effortlessly taken her down in her dream. The way that they treated her like an object for their sexual desires. Seeing her not as a person, but a woman to be owned and used. Roughly touching her, rubbing her, kissing her.

Mirei had freed herself of the hallucination before they had gotten around to truly fucking her, but it had been one of the most difficult battles of will Mirei had undergone. Although a prideful lesbian like Mirei wouldn't let herself admit it, she had gotten quite turned on from their aggressive fondling, and there had been a sweet compulsion to simply stay in that moment and allow herself to ride out all the orgasms that the Golem were so willing to give her. 

But she had known that if she allowed it to happen once, she would no longer have any hope of breaking free, that she wold lose any will to resist the pleasure those powerful hands instilled into her, and that she would lose all of her lesbian dignity as she wildly grinded her hips like a slut to ride the humongous cock that had been so close to penetrating her.

So Mirei had bitten her tongue, and the moment she had returned to the waking world with blood filling her mouth had been one of the most bitter and disappointing moments of Mirei's life. Her body still remembered the pleasure that she had been experiencing, her hips instinctually swaying, back arching as she expected to be met with the expert ministrations of the Golems, but they were gone and all that was left was a phantom of the senses that she had been feeling before.  
The meager residual pleasure quickly began to dissipate in a way that was painful since her mind was still insisting that she was about to have the most wonderful orgasm of her life.

Mirei had cut down Miranda with a sadistic satisfaction, extremely grateful to have an appropriate target to take out her aggression on.

Come to think of it, that had been the first night that Mirei had gone to bed feeling unfulfilled. Even after a particularly long tryst with Mamori, Mirei had lain awake shaking with a greater need than she had ever known.

"-we do?" "Mirei!?"

Mirei snapped out of her reverie at the sound of Mamori shouting her name.

She realized that she had become incredibly wet from the memory of her assault and her entire body was shivering with lust.

"They look strong, I think that we should get the others." Mamori was looking up at Mirei questioningly clearly wanting to run but wishing to defer to her girlfriend's judgement, but Mirei found that she couldn't answer. She had been holding her breath this whole time without realizing.

She swallowed to get her throat unstuck and her breathing started coming out in a ragged panting.

She looked back at the Golems coming in closer now and circling around, all of their attention focused on Mirei and Mamori.

Mirei couldn't prevent her gaze from dropping to the nearest Golem's groin and felt a thrill of excitement when she saw that its' member was now standing fully erect and pointing enticingly towards her.

To Mirei the fully engorged cock on the Golem made it resemble a work art that depicted everything masculine. Dominance, power, virility, conquest.

Mirei felt her knees become weak looking at it.

"T-they're surrounding us Mirei, I-I guess you'll have to fight."

Mamori closed her eyes and presented herself to Mirei with arms wide and lips pursed.

But Mirei was suddenly unable to conjure any sexual thoughts involving Mamori's soft petite body. Her mind was still firmly fixated on the hard bodies of the Golem and their enormous cocks.

She seemed to have completely forgotten how two women were even supposed to derive pleasure from each other.

Mirei suddenly felt a presence behind her and didn't even try to move when the large hands grabbed her and pulled her out of reach of Mamori.

"Mirei! Let her go!" Mamori's eyes opened wide with worry as she rushes towards Mirei, but she doesn't take two steps before she too is seized by a Golem.

Mirei wants to say something encouraging, but the Golem firmly takes hold of her chin and guides her to face him before instantly forcing her into a deep kiss.

She remembers this feeling from her dream. The voracious but skilled kiss as the Golem rips her thin black top like tissue paper and plays with her fat breasts, his confident unfaltering groping as he rubs the rough callous of his thumb over Mirei's nipple feels so different from Mamori's hesitant and shaky hands.

The pleasure coursing through her was robbing Mirei of all sense and strength. Not that Mirei thought she could fight back even if she had been so inclined.

Mirei had always been stronger and taller than other girls, often being compared to some kind of amazoness, but now the strength with which the the Golem was holding her combined with its' large frame made her feel weak and dainty. To her surprise she did not dislike feeling this way. It felt extremely natural to her. Extremely feminine.

Mirei felt something hard poking into her midsection and she looked down to see the Golem's rigid cock making contact with her for the first time. She felt another shiver of lust go through her as she admired it.

The heat coming off of the member was incredible and its' pulsating almost made Mirei think of it as its' own living entity.

Suddenly the Golem lifted her as if she were light as a feather and placed her back against a tree with her legs slung over its' shoulders so that its' face was perfectly leveled towards her crotch.

Although her denim shorts were made of stronger material than her top had been the Golem ripped them apart just as easily and Mirei once again found herself admiring the thing's brutish strength.

She was distantly aware of Mamori crying out for her and vaguely noticed it when the tattered remains of Mamori's kitten print panties were thrown to the ground, but mostly Mirei's mind was occupied by her anticipation to have something, anything, done to her hot and needy sex.

The Golem moved in an instant surprising her into a grateful moan as it began eating out her dripping cunt.

Although Mirei had experienced cunnilingus from multiple girls over her life this surpassed any of those experiences.

She wasn't sure that it was physically possible for two girls to make each other feel this good.

The Golem licked and sucked at her pussy with a ravenous force that made Mirei whimper in approval as she was taken to a new height of pleasure.

Just as Mirei was about to hit her first real orgasm in days the Golem stopped abruptly and allowed her to slide down onto the ground.

Mirei was confused and distressed at the sudden cease of stimulation and looked up at the Golem questioningly.

The Golem was looking down at her and pumping its cock in a steady deliberate rhythm and Mirei immediately understood what it wanted from the obscene gesture.

So far the Golem had done all of the work. Taking everything that it wanted from her as its' right as a domineering male.

But now it wanted her to play her part. To willingly offer herself to him as a submissive female.

Many things ran through Mirei's mind in an instant. Her training to be strong so that she would not have to lose to anybody. Her lifelong identity as a lesbian. Her beautiful and loving girlfriend that was being assaulted a few yards away. The obstacles they overcame, the late nights lying in bed, and the plans of being together once they got off the island.

It wasn't even a question. She discarded it all with a quick ease that made her feel giddy as if she had been reborn.

Mirei got to her feet with some effort, and placed her hands against the tree with her ass pointed towards the Golem.

She barely registered Mamori's increasingly meeker pleas in the background, no longer entirely fearful but now tinged with sweet arousal as the Golems elicited pleasure from her body.

Mirei wiggled her hips as she reached back to spread her sex to grant the Golem easy access.

"Please fuck me with your big beautiful cock. Make me your slut."


End file.
